Unit-59 (Project Ghost)
Unit-59 (Project Ghost) A unit, like other TacInt subunits is comprised of 3 personnel. In Unit 59, the members are Spectre, Spooky and Spartan. The three of them met in basic training and became fast friends. Their compatibility was enough to prove to the superiors that they can work as a team. The three trainees separated after training for field exposure, as evidenced by Spectre's stint as a CO in the Militia. Each of them had a supervising trainer: Rune for Spooky, Shawna for Spartan and Wraith for Spectre. They met again shortly after Spectre's eventual 'graduation' (which coincides with the other two's as well). Unit-59 just like other graduates of Project Ghost, disappear as quickly as they strike. They are not necessarily spies, which is just scraping on the surface of their work scope. In 2016, due to expansion of the Unit's missions, new members teamed up with them in duos. Among the agents who joined the team were Sarah, Revenant and Wendigo. Sarah from the Royalists paired with Spectre for an intel mission,but left soon after the mission was accomplished. Later, Wendigo teamed up with Spectre for jungle missions. Each one of them sleep outdoors at night, Spectre on a park bench, Spooky in a school classroom, Sylph on a roof and Wisp in trees. Members Spectre * Jolin Chai * Unconventional warfare, sneaking, leadership * Able to use dark magic * Outfit is a sixth former uniform * gurkha knife, spectre M4 (later MP-7) * Systema Spooky * Julie * Has shadow-based powers (moves quickly through shadows, disappearance, shadow clones) * Can induce horrific images to enemies (limited range) * Infiltration, information gathering, assassination * Intelligent, brash, easily annoyed * Outfit is a SMU uniform * Kodachi with a semi circular outside groove,Colt .45 Python, AKS-74U * Hapkido,can parkour Spartan * Fan Bingbing * Has 'phasing' powers. Enables her to rush through obstacles and enemies. * Physical attacks, CQC, subduction, interrogation * Outfit is a prep school uniform (like Katawa Shoujo) * Three-pronged Sai knife, micro-Uzi * Prefers heavy weapons, like Jet * Pugilism Sylph * Currently MIA * a Chinese National * can create small portals (100m range) * Infiltration, sabotage * Outfit is a school uniform with blue ribbon * Weapon - sais and CS06 submachinegun * Ninjutsu Wisp * KIA * Can still be summoned as a phantom. Recently was resurrected. * Teleportation powers, 'smoke form' which can go through cracks and unreachable areas. * Wristblade, MP-7, multipurpose wrist mounted guns * Spectre's sister figure Wendigo (2016) * Seek and destroy, hunting, pursue and capture * She is nearly invisible in the forest, have inhuman endurance and toughness (hard to kill) and is fast (lunge). * Her special ability is 'Brace' where she can stop bullets by generating a small force field centimeters beyond her skin. Doesn't work on energy weapons. * Weapon is two sawn off shotguns (Go loud) * Uniform is an English prep school uniform with green skirt and tie Welcome to the gunshow .png S3.png faded ghosts.png|Missing Unit-59 operatives ghosts.png|Ghosts, fighting together Wendigo.jpg|Wendigo Wendigo and Spectre.png